


Hatano left group

by madeh18



Series: Kontrakan Sampah [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bahasa tidak baku, Gen, HataMarie nyelip, Humor, Indonesia!AU, dan sedikit kasar?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Orang nggak nyambung? Buang aja ke laut!untuk #Fallentinevent dan Refresh Festival





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.
> 
> Prompt - Daydream dan Hidden Laughs  
> Format chat di grup WA
> 
> Tap Cash: e-money yang dikeluarkan oleh BNI.

Malam itu Hatano sibuk dengan layar laptop di pinggir kasur. Sedangkan Jitsui sibuk dengan televisi yang menayangkan acara ~~drama~~ dangdut kesayangannya.

Tak lama suara pintu dari ~~rumah~~ kontrakan kecil mereka yang dibuka terdengar, rupanya Miyoshi pulang.

 

"Si Kaminaga kemana, Ji?"

"Ngajar les." Jitsui tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

 

Melirik ke arah kamar Hatano dan Jitsui yang terbuka sebentar, Miyoshi melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Kaminaga.

 

"Ternyata bener _charger_ gue ketinggalan," sahut Miyoshi entah pada siapa.

Untung Hatano melirik sebentar, kebetulan ingin ke kamar mandi. "Yang lu inget cuma si ayamkuma sih."

Miyoshi mendecih pelan saat Hatano menyeringai dan berlalu, meninggalkannya yang kini sibuk mengisi daya telepon genggamnya yang tinggal belasan persen.

 

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Hatano menguap lebar. Padahal ia baru saja bangun tidur. Kantuk dan Hatano memang sahabat sejati. Kini ia kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Namun, atensinya beralih pada telepon genggam yang berbunyi akibat notifikasi.

 _Lah, grup_ WA _kontrakan?_

Zaman sudah berubah. Perasaan mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh dinding kamar, untuk apa Miyoshi mengirim pesan di grup? _Benar-benar deh_.

 

* * *

 

 

**Kontrakan Sampah**

Kaminaga: Yang ganteng, nitip jemuran yuuups

Jitsui: Minta dikick? :)

Kaminaga: Admin ji jangan kick aku :(

Hatano: Udah diangkatin kok sama jiji tadi

Jitsui: Kasian soalnya kl besok kamin ga pake daleman ((:

Hatano: Wkwkwk itu mah lu seneng ji

Jitsui: (((:

Kaminaga: Admin ji terbaik emang <3

Jistui: Peringatan kedua :)

Kaminaga: Canda ji

Kaminaga: Damai okeh? Makasih btw :’

Miyoshi: Ada yang liat tap cash gue ga?

Miyoshi: Kayanya ilang hm

Kaminaga: Nggak tau miyon, kok bisa?

Miyoshi: Kalo tau mah ga tanya :/

Hatano: GBLK wwww

Hatano: Bukannya kata lu ketinggalan?

Miyoshi: Di mana no?

Hatano: Lah tadi pas pulang, lo bilang ketinggalan di kamar chargernya?

Miyoshi: CHARGER sama TAP CASH beda BG

Miyoshi: Jauh bener kaya cinta lu sama Marie

Hatano: ANJEEER

Hatano: Hatano left group

Hatano: Malu siaaaaah

Kaminaga: TOLOLOLOLOLOL

Kaminaga: Bangun no bangun

Hatano: Syialaaan

Kaminaga: Mandi oi mandi ahahahahaha

Hatano: Si kampret puas banget sial

 

 

* * *

  

Hatano _speechless_ sendiri, ingin tertawa (menertawakan diri sendiri) namun sangsi. Kebanyakan melamun dan memikirkan Marie sepertinya.

Jitsui belum membaca grup chat mereka semenjak Miyoshi menanyakan tap ~~charger~~ cashnya. Sedangkan Miyoshi sudah tidak terdengar suaranya semenjak ia mengklarifikasi ke _mabok_ an Hatano, mungkin sudah tidur.

Ya sudah lah, wajar kok kadang-kadang otaknya _geser_. Sekali-sekali.

Mungkin memang tidur pada sore hari sangat tidak dianjurkan. Bukan hanya untuk fisik, namun kejiwaan juga.

Apalagi sempat bermimpi yang aneh-aneh, Jitsui merebut gebetan tercinta. _Duh, nggak lagi-lagi deh_.

 

* * *

 

 

**Kontrakan Sampah**

 

Jitsui: Wah wah ada apa ini? :))

Kaminaga: Biasa ji, ada yang mabok

Hatano: Mabok janda, hah?

Kaminaga: Nah itu lo ngaku no hahaha

Hatano: Nggak gua bukain pintunya, bodo amat

Kaminaga: Ngambeknya kaya cewek pms lo

Kaminaga: Jiiii bukain dong

Hatano: Jiji udah tiduran di kasur

Hatano: Ga bakal mau dia bangun cuma buat lu

Kaminaga: Miyoooo

Hatano: Dia mah udah bobo cantik

Hatano: Woiii jangan gedor2

Hatano: Berisik mpret

Hatano: Maling ya?

Kaminaga: Bukain makanyaaa

Hatano: Buka sendiri

Kaminaga: Ya kalo ga ada kunci nyantol dari dalem gue juga udah bobo cantik daritadi kali

Kaminaga: Jiiii

Hatano: Udah tidur dia

Hatano: Jangan diganggu

Hatano: Nanti keluar aslinya

Jitsui: Jadi selama selama ini aku palsu ya, Hatano? :))))

 

* * *

 

 

"Hah, elu! Tega banget ngebiarin gue 5 menit di luar. Dingin tau."

"Makasihnya sama Jitsui ya. Gue mau tidur di kasur lo, daaah!"

"Eh apa-apaan!"

 

Kaminaga baru menyadari setelah membaca pesan baru di grup mereka dan melirik ke kamar di sebelah kamarnya. Auranya sudah mistis. Pantas saja Hatano enggan tidur di kasurnya sendiri.

 

"Nooo, bangun! Balik sana ke alam lo!"

"Kaga mauuu"

"Bangun woy"

"Ngaaaak"

"Pergi cepetan. Gue ngantuk banget, cape nih."

"Yaudah tidur di kasur gue aja sana."

"Ngga, makasih."

"Samasama, sana lu pergi."

"Nooooo"

"Berisik sumpah mi"

"Hatanooo"

 

Brukkk!

 

Tiba-tiba bantal melayang ke arah mereka berdua. Miyoshi terbangun rupanya akibat drama tengah malam dadakan. "Pergi lo berdua dari sini. Ganggu tidur gue aja."

 

Jadi lah Hatano dan Kaminaga tidur di depan televisi hanya beralaskan karpet tipis. Berasa suami-suami ~~takut~~ diusir istri.

 

> **_Benar deh, nggak lagi-lagi tidur sore-sore. Kok kayanya sial banget ya? Apalagi kalau bareng Kaminaga.  
>  _ **
> 
> -Hatano, 21 tahun, jomblo sampai ~~bisa halalin Marie~~ halal, ~~suami tertindasnya~~ teman sekamarnya Jitsui

 

**Author's Note:**

> Real 'mabok' story. Gue kayanya banyakan ngelamunin Hatano wkwk  
> Btw boleh jujur ga? Kok kayanya sosok Kaminaga tuh ketuker sama Kise KnB ya di otak gue. Duh gimana dong? OOC ga sih ini, abis udah seiyuu nya sama, sama2 maso pula, sama2 playboy cap singa x'D
> 
> Terus kenapa promptnya pilih dua itu?  
> 1 Hatano lagi mabok dan ga fokus  
> 2 Hatano sangsi ngetawain diri sendiri. Jitsui dan Miyoshi sebenarnya sangat puas sekali menjajah kamar masing-masing, istilahnya menertawakan roommate dalam diam(?)  
> /maksabeneeer\
> 
> Terus terus, quote yang terakhir, saya lupa itu ada di fanfik siapa ya, yang nyebutin Maki single and no roommate, iya yang dari episode 10, lupa banget beneran, keingetan kuot itu :'D
> 
> Makasih udah baca kegaringan dan kemabokan ini :')))


End file.
